scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Crystal Cove Online
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online is a game currently available on Cartoon Network.com. Main Characters *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones, Jr. *Velma Dinkley *Angel Dynamite *Fred Jones, Sr. *Sheriff Bronson Stone *Mystery Inc.'s parents *Professor Pericles Main Villains *Slime Mutant (called a Slime Monster in the game) *Gator Person (2 of them were enemies and 1 was not a boss) *Ghost Truck and Ghost Truck-Driver *Man-Crab *Que Horrifico *Ghost Girl (called Ghost of Alice May in the game) *The Phantom (not to beconfused with the white ghost who was also called the Phantom who was seen in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!) *The Gnome *Humungonauts *The Fright Hound *The Vampire *Char Gar Gothakon *Cicada Creature *Lord Infernicus *The Shadow Orc *Aphrodite *Danny Darrow *The Wizards: Red Wizard and White Wizard *Nightfright *Fish Freaks *Manticore *Headless Creature (called Headless Horror in the game) *Shadowy Figure *Dead Justice *Obliteratrix *Freak of Crystal Cove *Wakumi Costumes from the Museum *Slime Monster *Gator Person - Green Gator Person *Ghost Truck - Parts *Man-Crab *Que Horrifico *Ghost Of Alice May *Phantom *Gnome *Humungonaut - Green Humungonaut *Frighthound *Vampire *Char Gar Gothakon *Cicada Monster *Lord Infernicus *Shadow Orc *Aphrodite *Old Man Darrow and Phantom in the Radio *Wizard - White Wizard *Nightfright *Fish Freak - Fish Freak Leader *Manticore *Headless Horror *Shadowy Figure *Dead Justice and Greg *Obliteratrix *Freak of Crystal Cove Weapons for the player *Umbrella *Ham Leg *Balloon Animal *Skewer *Frying Pan *Sausage String *Corn Dog *Lollipop *Frozen Fish *Squeaky Mallet Weapons for the monsters *Slime Monster - Slimy Hands *Green and Brown Gator Person - Alligator Hands *Ghost Truck-Driver - Crow Bar *Man-Crab - Crab Claws *Que Horrifico - Bandages Claws *Ghost Of Alice May - Claws *Phantom - Electric Hands *Gnome - Paralisant Hands *Green and Red Humungonaut - Human-Like Dinosaur Hands *Fright Hound - Sharp Teeth and Claws *Vampire - Creepy Hands *Char Gar Gothakon - Tentacles and Sonic Scream *Cicada Creature - Bug Arms and Cicada Swarm *Lord Infernicus - Fire Claws *Shadow Orc - Fists of Fury and Bazooka *Aphrodite - Nasty Claws and Love Blow *Old Man Darrow - Hot Poker *Red And White Wizard - Lightning Hands and Lightning Blast *Nightfright - Huge Fists and Charge *Fish Freak Leader - Fish Claws and other Fish Freaks *Manticore - Flying body and Legs *Headless Horror - Big Hands and Poisonous Slime *Shadowy Figure - Sharp Cloak Hands and Closing of Lights *Dead Justice - Greg Kicking and Gun *Obliteratrix-bow and whip(first battle) bombs and whip(second battle) *Freak of Crystal Cove - Claws and Shadows *Wakumi - Flying body and Legs Monsters unmasked *Slime Monster - Emmanuel Raffalo *Green, Blue, and Brown Gator People - Grady Gator, Greta Gator, Gunther Gator *Ghost Truck and Ghost Truck-Driver - Rung Ladderton *Man-Crab - Bud Shelton *Que Horrifico - Mary Ann Geerdon *Ghost Girl - Alice May *Phantom - Daniel Prezette (Fantzee Pantz) *Gnome - Gill Littlefoot *Green and Red Humungonaut - Max Minner and Jax Minner *Fright Hound - Itself (Created By Jason's Mother) *Vampire - Sheila Altoonian *Char Gar Gothakon - Howard E. Roberts *Cicada Creature - Grandma Moonbeam *Lord Infernicus - Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore (Funky Phantom) *Shadowy Orc - Maxwell *Aphrodite - Amanda Smythe *Danny Darrow - Himself *White Wizard - Mr. Wang *Nightfright - Arcus Fentonproof *Fish Freak Leader - Ernesto *Manticore - "Hot Dog Water" *Headless Horror - Marion Spartan *Shadowy Figure - Pericles *Dead Justice - D.Buckner *Obliteratrix - Alice May *Freak of Crystal Cove - Mayor Jones *Wakumi - Colonel Henry Thorwall Bonus Mystery The Bonus Mystery is a dream that Shaggy had. Characters Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Scooby Doo Fred Jones Jr. Velma Dinkley Daphne Blake George Avocados Nan Blake Jason Wyatt The Wild Brood Professor H.P Hatecraft Vicent Van Ghoul Dr. Rick Yantz Alice May Cachinga Dr. Rick Spartan Dr. Spike Cavenaugh Sheriff Bronson Stone Night Ranger Bosses *Cicada Creature *Aprodite *Fright Hound *Char Gar Gothakon *Manticore *Man-Crab *Freak of Crystal Cove Locations That Can Be Reached By the Mystery Machine *Crystal Cove (main location) *Gatorsburg *Foggy Highway *Train Station *Darrow University *City Outskirts *Cliff (The cliff where the Old Spanish Church stands on) *Santa Fe Baddies *Rat *Gator Person's minions (Mechanic Gators) *Mini Demon Cars *Man-Crab's minions (Brown Crabs) *Que Horifico's minions (look like humanoid tiki creatures) *Bat *Phantom's minions( toy monkeys playing drums) *Mini Gnomes *Dozer With Ball *Robot Spider *Wolf *Char Gar Gothakon's minions (Evil 1Octopus) *Mini Cicada *Lord Infernicus's Fire Heads *Mini Mortocycles *Aphrodite's minions (Man-Eating Roses) *Traps (can't be destroyed) *Mini Dragons *Zombies *Fishfreaks *Manticores's minions (Scarab Beetles) *Headless Horror's minions (Shrunken Heads) *Shadowy Figure's minions (Floating chairs and Bear Rugs) *Snakes *Jets *Freak's Shadows *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers's Shadows Notes/trivia *Fantzee Pantz's name was mispelled as Fantzee Pantzee. *Alot of the monsters in the museum are facing the right side, but the Slime Mutant and Danny Darrow face the left side. *Instead of blue colored skin, Nightfright's skin is red (although red might be his real color at day and his skin is blue at night). *The balloon animal and the umbrella are the only weapon that are not associated with food. *Dead Justice is fatter than he was in the show. * In the game instead of being purple, Prof. Pericles is pink. * The Ghost Truck-Driver was not in the show(but it would be hard to battle a truck in the game). External Links *[http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/scoobydoomysteryinc/crystalcove/ Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online] Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Category:Games